parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kipper Hood part 6 - Thought Love
Dee Dee: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, Dee Dee, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Dee Dee: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, Igor, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *(Both laugh) *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Oh, Dee Dee. But when? When? *Dee Dee: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. *Sue Ellen Armstrong: Or forgetful. (sighing) Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? *(Kipper hums) *Rolf: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. *(Kipper continues humming) *Rolf: Kip, Kippy, Kipper... Hey! *Kipper: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Rolf: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. (sniffing, coughing) *Kipper: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Rolf: You're burnin' the chow! *Kipper: Sorry, Rolfy. Guess I was thinking about Sue Ellen again. I can't help it. I love her, Rolf. *Rolf: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just... just marry the girl. *Kipper: Marry her? You don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" (chuckling) No. It just isn't done that way. *Rolf: Aw, come on, Kipper. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Kipper: (sighing) It's no use, Rolf. I've thought it all out, and... ...it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Rolf: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Kipper: I'm serious, Rolf. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Rolf: So she's got class? So what? *Kipper: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. What kind of a future is that? *Danger Mouse: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Kipper: (chuckling) A hero? Do you hear that, Berk? We've just been pardoned. *Rolf: (snickers) That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Danger Mouse: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. (slurping and coughing) Well-done, ain't it? Old Baron Greenback's havin' a championship rifle shooting tournament tomorrow. *Rolf: Rifle shooting tournament? (laughs) Old Kipper could win that standin' on his head, huh, Kipper? *Kipper: Thank you, Rolf, but I'm sure we're not invited. *Danger Mouse: No, but there's somebody who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Rolf: (chuckling) Yeah, old bushel britches, Lightning. *Danger Mouse: No, Sue Ellen. *Kipper: Maid Sue Ellen? *Danger Mouse: She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Kipper: A kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, Rolf! What are we waiting for? *Rolf: Wait a minute, Kipper. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Kipper: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair lady. Fear not, my friends. This will be my greatest performance. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts